Smoke Signal to the Stork
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: After Sam catches Drade smoking, she decides to take the focus off of her, she spills the beans on poor Teresa.


Smoke Signal for the Stork

The Winchester's never liked smoking, but Sam found it disgusting. So when the brothers and Teresa had gone to visit Drade's hotel, to ask for help on a case, and saw that she was sitting on the black leather couch located in the living area of her hotel room taking a drag from a cigarette that she was holding between her index and middle finger, Sam kinda freaked.

"Drade! What are you doing?" Sam cried stopping suddenly causing Dean to run into him.

"Dude! Warning next time!" Dean barked rubbing his nose.

Drade raised her eyebrow at the tall hunter, "What's got your balls in a clamp?" She asked taking another drag.

"I can't believe you smoke that's disgusting! Don't you know you can get cancer from smoking!" Sam cried taking a step closer to the red head.

The whole room went silent at Sam's words. Teresa smacked her hand to her forehead, Dean gave his brother a look that said really and Drade tried not to burst out laughing. Teresa went over and placed a hand on Sam shoulders.

"Sam, honey, what have I told you about thinking before you speak." She said softly shaking her head.

"Ya Samsquatch. There should have a brain somewhere under that head of hair." Drade smirks taking another drag from her cigarette before crushing it out in a crystal ashtray on the nightstand. Then she turned and smiled at Teresa, "And your having a kid with him?" Drade laughed standing and heading over to the group.

Sam's eyes flow open as Drade's words hit his ears, " Hav. . . Hav . . . Having?" He stuttered as he grabbed on to Dean for support.

"Drade!" Teresa growled through her teeth at the huntress for spilling.

"Oops." She smiled slyly lifting a finger to her lips.

"Teresa! What is she talking about?" Sam asked still confused.

"Well . . . um . . . I was going to tell you." Teresa says quietly, while still throwing Drade a bitch face.

Sam regained his balance slightly walking up to Teresa and placing his shaking hands on her shoulders, "Tell me what!" He asked looking into her eyes.

Teresa turns and smiles, "Well you see . . . I'm pregnant." She finally spits out with a huge smile on her face.

"You-u-u-u-r-r-r-r-e-e-e . . ." Sam tries to wrap his head around what she had just said.

All of a sudden Drade was behind Sam and catching him as he starts to faint, "Whoa there." She smiles as she push's him to his feet.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Teresa asked concern flashing across her face.

"Ya I'm fine. Are you really . . ." Sam asked regaining his footing slightly.

"Yes. Are you not happy about this?" Teresa asked as a single tear came to her eye as she was scared that Sam didn't want the baby.

"Oh way to go Sammy your making the pregnant woman cry!" Drade sneered at the tall hunter.

"No, no, no. Teresa, please don't cry. Of course I'm happy with this. I was just surprised." Sam says softly as he tried to calm down his crying lover. He cupped her face and wiping the tear from her eye with his thumb.

Teresa reached up placing her hands over his. "Really?"

"Really, really." He smiles before placing his lips softly to hers.

"I'm going to be an Uncle!" Dean suddenly making Drade laugh slightly as she could see the light bulb go off over his head.

"I think we should leave the happy parents alone." Drade smirks as she grabs Dean's arm and pulls him out of the room.

After a few moments Sam pulls away causing Teresa to stumble forward slightly. He placed his forehead to hers and then places a hand on her stomach.

"So, how long have you known?" Sam asked looking deep into the eyes of the women who was now carrying his child.

"About a month, but I just couldn't figure the right time to tell you." Teresa says quietly, with a small smile.

"When did Drade find out?" He asked as he pulled her over to the couch, sitting down so she could sit on his lap.

"Well she kinda walked in after I took the pregnancy test. She really needs to learn when to knock." She laughs as she places her head on his shoulder.

"Ya she really does. So how far along are you?" He asked wanting to know as much as he could.

"Almost 2 months. While you and Dean were off on that Wendigo hunt I went to see a doctor." She tells him closing her eyes.

"Well I just want you to know that I will be here for you if you need anything. Get a craving in the middle of the night just let me know." He smiles.

"I'm just so happy that your okay with this." She says softly before falling asleep in his arms.

He couldn't believe this was happening, first he found a girl that made him happy and know she was going to give him a child of his very own. And as he watched her sleep in his arms he make her a promise, "Teresa I promise that I will be the best father this child could hope for, I promise to love you and them forever. And most of all I promise that I will never let them grow up the same way I did, I will make sure that our child lives a normal and safe life." He whispers into her ears before falling asleep his self.


End file.
